An alloy foil sold under the trademark of Ticusil by the Wesgo Division of GTE Products Corporation, Belmont, Calif. contains 4.5% by weight of titanium, 68.8% by weight of silver and 26.7% by weight of copper. This material is sold as a composite because an alloy having these elements, while having the ability to wet various ceramic materials and a relatively low brazing temperature, is not ductile and can not be rolled to a foil in a satisfactory manner and upon brazing contains a brittle dispersed phase.
Other titanium containing alloys containing higher amounts titanium are known to wet ceramics. These can be made into a ductile foil form by rapid solidification techniques, however, Upon brazing will form a joint containing a brittle dispersed phase.